Semiconductor fabrication may involve recessing multiple materials to about the same depth as one another. For instance, a semiconductor construction may contain an isolation region comprising multiple electrically insulative materials, and it may be desired to recess all of such insulative materials to about the same depth as one another.
The semiconductor construction may contain a surface comprising metal and/or semiconductor material. Such surface may be exposed to an etch utilized to etch the electrically insulative materials of the isolation region. It may be desired that the surface remain substantially unaltered by the etch utilized to etch the electrically insulative materials of the isolation region. For instance, such surface may be utilized to support circuit devices, such as transistors. Thus, it may be desired to selectively etch the electrically insulative materials of the isolation region relative to the metal and/or semiconductor material of the surface.
A continuing goal of semiconductor fabrication is to reduce the number of processing steps. Such may improve throughput of devices through a fabrication process. Also, since each step carries a risk of error, reduction of the number of process steps may improve overall quality of devices. Accordingly, it is desired that methods developed for recessing multiple materials to about the same depth as one another utilize few process steps, and it may be desired that the methods utilize a single etch to recess the multiple materials.